


How to not make reunions - the guide for music bands

by orphan_account



Category: Depeche Mode, Gorillaz
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Overthinking, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We have no idea who actually was at Plastic Beach. There could be some collaboration that didn't work.What if for example there was an old and almost forgotten music genius, Alan Charles Wilder?Okay, don't ask me why I wrote it. Maybe I just need anything what ties together some of my favourite music bands.Spoiler: Gorillaz will appear in second chapter. Other crossovers possible, but not guaranteed
Relationships: Dave Gahan/Alan Wilder, Dave Gahan/Jennifer Sklias-Gahan, Everyone & Everyone, Murdoc Niccals & Cyborg Noodle
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Dave stared at a quite large window in my bedroom. If he decided to take off the dark curtain from it, he would see a lovely sunny day on Manhattan. But as he had had no motivation to get up from bed to do such a simple thing, so only a narrow beam of light beated through it and enlightened the room 

Loud music from radio in the kitchen fulfilled the whole flat. It was a retro program, so man could hear a lot of music from previous century. Dave wondered if there was going to be anything, in which production he had participated. He wasn't sure whether he wanted that or not at all. The only thing that he was sure of its need was any news from his missing friend.

The previous songs faded down and after, in his opinion, an annoying comment of the journalist leading the program, it was recognisable intro to "Love will tear us apart". As the vocal part began, Dave joined and sang along, tapping bedhead with right foot in the rhythm of the song.

Just in the middle of second chorus, the music stopped. Suprised with that, Dave opened his eyes widely and changed his position from lying to sitting.

Soon he knew the reason why someone switched off the radio. The knocking to the door and one question asked by Jennifer explained that situation.

" I don't want to interrupt you, but someone tried to call you already twenty-five times. Maybe you should better leave your chamber and answered it? "

Although he wasn't interested in talking with anyone at all, he stood up and slowly went in the door direction. A short while later, he was next to phone, making a phone call.

At first this person didn't answer, but as his wife refused to let him go back to the room until he wouldn't eat something, David had to wait in the kitchen for what was going to happen next.

About twenty minutes and a small eaten lunch later, it was possible to hear a phone ringing. Although he wanted to ingore and block the interloper, the non-opponet eyesight of Jen forced him to answer. The call didn't last long, but it gave the most important information, for which singer was waiting for whole that time.

"Yes, that's right. Really? Thank you. Can you repeat those coordinates? Okay, I have them now on paper. But why have you told me this? You could tell it his family. Uh, I understand. We all? Okay. I will do as you want. Goodbye"

Now Dave knew what was going on and what was he supposed to do.

" I am sorry but I have to go. I have to meet up with my band. We have something to do together"

" Yes? "

" We have a very strange project to participate in."

" Could you tell me anything about that?"

"Not much. I am only sure that I won't be here for quite long time. "

" Again? I thought that we would spend together some time"

"Unfortunately this is important and I can't stay here. The plane leaves tomorrow at 5 AM. I promise, we're going to come back as soon as possible" 

Jennifer nodded. She knew that forcing him to stay wouldn't result well. She thought that maybe it was good for her beloved husband to move and do anything. At least a problem of 47 years old depressed man that does nothing would be solved. Not in this way she wanted, but still, he had a motivation to do anything again.

"Okay, I am leaving now. Will be back in hour" Jennifer said. The pair kissed shortly and then Dave was alone.

He stared at the card with slovenly but readable written numbers. And he knew that this thing was going to be the most crazy he would do in his life. But Dave also was sure that Alan was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**At the Plastic Beach**

The last thing that you imagine to see, as you open your eyes, is a cyborg Japanese teenager, holding a gun.

And this is what had happened to Alan Wilder. 

He didn't only felt surprised because of area where he woke up, but had also a terrible headache. His hands were tied, but

"Sorry for this" he heard from his back a male voice with british accent "You don't know what is going on"

Probably that mysterious voice had control over a cyborg and showed her to loose the ropes. When Alan's hands were free, Alan slowly sat up, trying to find that man. But as most of moves were too painful to continue, this trial didn't succeed. 

"I was aware that you hate flying, so you couldn't be conscious when we would transport you here. It's too bloody far in other way from your home. But don't worry, you will come back to your life. I want only one thing. And I will pay for it, if it works"

During this speech, a man, who was saying this, moved, so Alan could finally see him. The most surprising thing about this person was a fact, that he was green. 

"Where am I? And who are you? And what is this one thing?" There were more questions he needed to know, but he couldn't ask more, as the green man spoke again.

"My name is Murdoc Niccals. And you are on the Plastic Beach" 

Alan raised his eyebrow. He didn't remember if he had ever heard of any of those names.

" And the reason why are you here is because of I need you to do something for next Gorillaz album. "

" Oh no. I haven't left Depeche Mode, refused to join The Cure, only to simply come to the shit of the next music band. Not again." he thought 

" What if I refuse?" He asked.

Just as he said it, he regretted those words. Murdoc's eyesight could be enough clear answer.

" I don't recommend refusal. Not until the whole crew will be here. Some collaborators haven't come there yet. I know that some of them are those whom you really want to see. And I offer you a shit of money. You miss cash, don't you?" 

It was obvious that Alan needed money. Ad Recoil was a total failure, he didn't earn enough. Not happy with that fact, he had to agree. He had to take this job.

"You got me there. What do you exactly want and when do I start?"

"In few days. Your job is to help with mixing and sampling. Now Noodle "he poked at the cyborg, "is going to show you your temporary room. I have something to do now. See you later"

Then Murdoc went away, leaving the doors opened. Alan's eyes followed him as far as it was possible. When he lost him from the view, Noodle grabbed his answer arm and took him away. Just as they left, he saw a quarrel between Murdoc and a blue haired man. Alan could barely hear what were they saying, but it looked as if the green one hit the second one.

Before he could find out what was going on, cyborg with devilish grin forced him to go with her. She threw him to a small one-bed room and almost locked him up in there. In last moment he got the keys.

"It is not safe place" he thought, laying in bed " I have to find the way how to escape from there"


End file.
